Simplify the following expression: $ k = 1 + \dfrac{3p - 1}{-4p + 4} $
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the first expression by $\dfrac{-4p + 4}{-4p + 4}$ $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{-4p + 4}{-4p + 4} = \dfrac{-4p + 4}{-4p + 4} $ Therefore $ k = \dfrac{-4p + 4}{-4p + 4} + \dfrac{3p - 1}{-4p + 4} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-4p + 4 + 3p - 1}{-4p + 4} $ $k = \dfrac{-p + 3}{-4p + 4}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by -1: $k = \dfrac{p - 3}{4p - 4}$